


Just a little bit of everything

by ongsii



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I suck at writing, What am I doing, i live with fluff, please spare me, prompt maker, this is all pure fluff, this quarantine is making me crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongsii/pseuds/ongsii
Summary: Just some drabbles that I made inspired from a prompt maker, this was done out of boredom and we need more Peter/Shuri content
Relationships: Peter Parker/Shuri
Kudos: 27





	Just a little bit of everything

**Author's Note:**

> all my prompts came from a site,, oop

Your prompt: Shuri and Peter becoming YouTubers/vloggers.

Shuri was preparing her camera for the video that she’ll take with Peter, it was all just a simple non chaotic (I wish) video. She just uploaded in her social media to keep on account to when she’ll post her very first video.

“Peter!! Hurry up!”

“Waaait I’m comiingg!” Peter was rushing out of the kitchen in his spiderman suit, bolting into the room where they would film. On the way he accidentally bumped on Bucky. "what's with the rush kid?" Bucky asked while staring at him.

"Shuri, video, calling, bye buck!" peter emphasized while running to his room, where shuri was filming. Once he arrived, shuri grabbed his arm and dragged him to his couch in front of the camera. He noticed that the live was already on and quickly said his introduction "heyy guys, it's me, your friendly neighbourhood spiderman!"

"Okay so we have spidey over here to answer some q&a's you guys have for us in the comment section right now. You guys can also ask us in the avenger's twitter account" Peter looked mortified when shuri said that, knowing pepper, she'll be screaming at the two for flooding their notifications again (like it isnt already flooded daily). "no no no no, not the avenger's account, I'll be dead once they know we're doing something behind their backs again" peter was shaking his head while talking. "plus, it's not only me who will answer questions, shuri would too"

Shuri sat beside peter, looking at him like he committed a crime "well I never said that I wouldn’t answer questions" peter smiled at his girlfriend, but hey no one can see his whipped smile for her. He faced back the camera once he heard shuri talk.

"OK so first question!! From OMGilovespidey, ha same, how did the two of you meet and since when did we become so close?" shuri looked at peter "when did we meet spidey?"

Peter showed a thinking face before realizing, HIS FACE IS HIDDEN. So he looked up, down, shuri’s side, like he was thinking before responding “I believe,,,,, it has been approximately 3 years and 8 months” He looked at shuri, trying to ask her if what he said was right when she gave 2 thumbs up. “right!!! We met because of Tony Stark, he asked us if we [wakandans, specifically my brother and i] would like to go to America and see how we would be able to help his tech, and spidey here was just new and was a mess at greeting royalty”

“in my defence, I have never met anyone with a very high status that was not Tony Stark, so my reason is very understandable” shuri laughed at peter while pushing him lightly. “okaaay next question from iwannabeaprincesstoo, princess shuri, how do you manage to be so pretty and smart and at the same time handle a whole country while still having time to go to America and be with spiderman?” this time, it was peter who was reading the question and he was undoubtedly smiling the whole time while reading. It reminded him just how great of a person shuri really was and how she was able to accomplish everything that she has done at her age. “So princess, how DO you do it? “

“uhhhm, first of all, everyone is pretty and smart okay, don’t downgrade yourselves. Secondly, I don’t manage the country, we have my brother for that, I just create things in my lab. And lastly, I bring some of the things I make here in the States” She answered confidently.

They continued to answer the questions they see in the screen that was streaming them live. Peter and Shuri were also being playful with each other, by answering some of the questions not directed at them and ‘fighting’ to see who was right or defending themselves feeling wronged. Peter’s arm was naturally placed at shuri’s shoulder and someone noticed it. “alriiight, the last question guys, spiderman and princess, are the two of you perhaps dating?”

The two looked at each other and peter laughed a little ‘woops, someone caught on, abort, abort mission’ he thought.

Shuri noticed the panic in peter so she decided to answer for the both of them “nope, we aren’t. why? Do we look like we’re a couple?” Shuri then proceeded to pull peter closer to her and made his arm wrap around her shoulders and she used his chest as a pillow. Peter actually blushed, but then again, no one knows that. “har har princess, very funny, now please get off before your brother decides to kill me and to answer the question, yes shuri is saying the truth, we are not dating as I do not want to get killed yet.. I am too precious to die so young”

The both of them laughed at what peter said “well guys, I think we answered at least majority of your questions, so see you in the next video or live!! If there will be one!” Shuri then ended the live video in YouTube. She looked at him after pressing the button to end the video. “are you really scared of my brother or the dora?”

Peter smiled at her and shook his head no “nah, I just needed a reason to say in relation of not dating you as what you claimed earlier”.

“Well then, why don’t you join me right now in bed? As your girlfriend, I should at least get privileges like this hmm?” Shuri collapsed in peter’s bed, ready to fall asleep. Peter just laughed and joined her, well not after removing the suit of course. He grabbed Shuri by the waist and pulled her closer to him, satisfied at the narrower distance, he placed chin on the top of her head and other leg trapping her entire body. Shuri just wriggled to get a little bit closer to Peter and used his chest as her pillow. Slowly, just like that, they both fell asleep to dreamland.

The next couple of months, they have practically established their Youtube account and were creating as much content that they could despite their hectic schedules as spiderman and princess of wakanda. Videos like wakandan lab tour (minus the confidential stuff), swing with spiderman, pranking the avengers, challenges, and much more were made. It has come to the point where people all over the world were shipping the princess and spiderman together. Videos that shows ‘evidence’ that they are a couple were done by fans. Shuri and peter both enjoyed watching those types of videos as it just proves how bad they act with other and just can’t stop being all cute and lovely.

Right now, peter was in his spiderman outfit again, filming a video. Well he was actually vlogging on what he was going to do for shuri. A surprise anniversary gift. The two have been planning to tell the internet that they really were a couple and so he thought, why not now during our 2nd year anniversary?

“Hey guys! Right now uhm, im setting up a surprise for the princess and she doesn’t know about this. What for? Well, you’ll know later” Peter placed the camera on the tripod and settled it in a corner to capture everything he was doing. He was going in and out of the room, every time he comes back, he’s bringing something else again. Balloons, confetti, candles, every nice and aesthetically pleasing for shuri’s eyes were there. Steve, Nat, and Tony even came to help him out, while the others were trying to keep shuri company so that she wouldn’t look for him. 

“Ok so I’m almost done, thanks to the help of the other avengers. Uhhm, the thing is, me and the princess have been dating for a good amount of time now. And today is our second anniversary, surprise surprise”

He was checking the last touches of the arcway and red carpet leading to the dinner table. “shuri doesn’t like extravagant things, and I know it’s hard to believe cuz she’s royalty and all, but believe me, she hates fancy things and prefers those lowkey cute romantic stuff” Peter was arranging the lilies that shuri loves on the table, there weren’t any petals of roses on the ground or at the table since he knew that she wouldn’t appreciate that. 

Everything was already set up, but Peter was still pacing back and forth, unease evident on his face. He looked to the camera and said “oh gawd guys, idk what will happen, will she like this? Well i hope she does, I don't usually make events for her so I’m not sure about this”

Tony arrived to the room and said “hey kid, the princess is on her way up already, might want to meet up halfway” He looked at him in a comforting ‘ you can do this pete ‘ way and Peter was grateful for it. He needed every single encouragement he can have now, and if he’s this nervous for a simple anniversary surprise, what more if he would propose to her in the future? And yes, he have thought of that already. 

Peter went with Tony and left the room after turning off the lights for the surprise later. 

“Okay so guys, I would be seeing her in just a few minutes and i am internally panicking so much my brain is not functioning on what to say”

He saw shuri downstairs at the common area with the rest of the avengers and t’challa. He approached her with a kiss on the forehead and hugged her, after that said the words “hey princess” 

Shuri looked happy and she smiled when she felt his lips on her forehead, a reminder of how much peter loved her. “Hi spidey” she looked at him, eyes sparkling with delight and a wide smile on her face. 

“Oh wow, so no hi for us? Only for the princess?” Sam complained. Peter didn’t even see sam in the room, or he might have but chose to ignore him as he was focused on shuri. “Well hi there guys, glad to see you again” Bucky and sam snorted once peter said those words out of his mouth.  
“Pretty sure you’re only glad cuz shuri is here” bucky exclaimed. 

“Buck, stop teasing peter” steve eyed bucky and so he surrendered with his hands both up in the air in defeat. Peter shrugged them off and continued to look at shuri, still thinking of what to say.

“So pete, why do you have our camera there?” shuri noticed the camera that peter was holding. “Oh this, just a lil vlog that i'm doing”

“You’re making a vlog when almost everyone just said your name?”

“Just censor it babe”

Shuri rolled her eyes at his very typical peter way of answering. “So uhm, do you want to go to the movie room? And idk watch movies instead of being stuck with the old people?” Peter asked her

The ‘older’ ones took a fake offence to what Peter just said and exclaimed “well we are sorry we ain't young” and for each passing year they grow older. Shuri looked at peter and nodded at him. She grabbed his hand and walked with him while peter was videoing everything from the hand holding to shuri walking ahead with their hands still clasped. “Spidey, what are we going to watch then? Hmm?”

“Something cute and romantic, just like what you want” he grinned at her while saying it. Shuri looked at him (well at the camera) and raised an eyebrow

“Isn’t that your thing spidey?” 

Peter shrugged his shoulders not even trying to defend himself. They were near the entrance of the surprise when peter exclaimed “ok now, princess, close your eyes, I would hold your eyes and cover them myself but i'm holding the camera”

Shuri didn’t protest and just did what was asked of her. “Ok, my eyes are closed now” peter looked at her to make sure she wasn't lying, and once he was satisfied that she wasn’t, he guided her using his only free hand to the room. After a few strides peter told her to open her eyes now. She did and the sight shocked, an archway decorated with different kinds of flowers, a red carpet at the floor, and at the center of the room was the dinner table with her favorite flower. Shuri looked at peter, not knowing why to sat. “i— uhh, this-?” She was stuttering the whole time, words not coming into her mouth easily. Peter smiled at her, went inside and placed the camera back on its tripod. He came back for her, still frozen in her spot. 

“Happy 2nd anniversary babe” Peter placed his forehead against her own and lifted his face mask just above his lips and gently kissed Shuri. She responded pretty quickly and placed her arms around his neck. Peter then signalled to Friday to turn off the camera and made sure to hold shuri’s waist so they wouldn’t lose balance. 

— a month after —

Shuri and peter finally uploaded the surprise vlog, with a lot of intensive editing to make sure Peter's identity wasn’t accidentally revealed. And minutes after they uploaded it, their notifications went hay wire and some even messaged and dmed their excitement and questions all over twitter. The account they made specifically for their youtube videos exploded with notifications, some even went to the extent of tagging the avengers twitter account. 

The two teenagers just looked at each other, giggled and continued to cuddle on the couch.


End file.
